


Lucky Charms

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Funny, M/M, Married Sheith, SHEITH - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, keith is a menace, no pun intended ..maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Shiro and Keith love Lucky Charms. Problem was that there was a marshmallow thief in their household.---Or,Just something silly that came to mind while eating Lucky Charms and kinda inspired by real events.





	Lucky Charms

Shiro and Keith love their midnight snacks. Their favorite type of snack is cereal, any kind would do. Their house has to _ always _ have cereal, and there is no cereal that these two young men have _ not _tasted. So as to not get bored of the same one they change between brands and buy two or three boxes of different brands at a time.

However, they have their tier of top favorites. And there was no question that Lucky Charms was amongst those favorites, possibly in the top three or five. Keith and Shiro _ love _ Lucky Charms. _ Especially _ Keith. 

But there was a reason as to why Keith loved it so much, and therein was the little problem with buying Lucky Charms…

Keith, being the menace that he is, actually takes the time to pluck all the marshmallows from the cereal. Every. Single. One. The guy has the patience, and the commitment to go through the 'family size' box and strip it of the best part of the cereal. This is were Shiro realized just how much has Keith adapted his motto of 'Patience yields focus.' For the love of the universe, Shiro had patience for almost everything else, just not for that. 

Hence, this little _ habit _, caused Shiro to put a temporary ban on buying Lucky Charms. Temporary, because Shiro enjoyed the cereal as a whole, but he admitted that having to eat that cereal without the marshmallows was just … weird. Granted, he could just add marshmallows from a bag or something, but it just wasn't the same. And so help him if he would have to eat a whole box of bland Lucky Charms by himself, because sure as hell Keith wouldn't eat it without any marshmallows. The brat. 

However, Shiro had cravings, and Keith had his very ‘effective on Shiro only’ ways of persuasion. So, one afternoon, Shiro bought the damn Lucky Charms. That same night, when the munchies attacked he went to the kitchen to help himself to a bowl. Really, it should come as no surprise when Shiro opens up the box to help himself to a bowl he finds that the cereal is barren of the sweets. Shiro pouts.

“No fucking way, he ate them alrea ---- Keeeiiiiiittthhhh, did you eat the marshmallows of our lucky charms ... _ Again?! _" Shiro asks from the kitchen only mildly annoyed, but also endeared and used to his husband's antics.

A large silence follows before from their room Keith answers. Shiro could practically see the younger man's wince in the innocent way Keith _ tries _ to lie.

"It was Kosmo!" 

Said wolf whined as he looked up at Shiro with a 'I didn't do it face'. 

“Come on! I just bought these a few hours ago!” Seriously, how quick can the man be stripping a whole box?! And whether Keith had them stashed somewhere, or if he ate them all in one go Shiro didn’t know, but if it was the latter he would have to ask Krolia how did Galra process so much sweet in just one go!

However, silence was what followed and he knew that Keith was probably hiding under the covers in shame. Probably.

“You’re killing me Keith, you’re killing me.” Shiro sighs and resigns himself to a bowl of bland cereal ... _ Again _. Regardless, he can’t keep the amused smile off his face. 

Maybe he’ll have to end up buying that bag of Lucky Charms marshmallows only and keep it under lock. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made someone at least smile. Have a lovely day~~  
Also posted as a fic thread on Twitter.


End file.
